BTA Episode 03: Canyon's Trial
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: We find out that Mystic isn't the only one who is cursed by a spirit since childhood. Another one of our heroes has a similar struggle. Gee, I wonder who? If the names are confusing, please ask me.
1. Prologue

**AN: The Bean Titans Adventures continues on!**

**I would like to take the time to mention that there will be a filler story following after this part of BTA and before the next one. I have 20 parts of BTA in stock at this time, and until I get to the last one, I'm going to be pretty busy… not to mention school and all that jazz.**

**As usual, nonetheless, you guys are free to browse through the stories I have already created and provided for you.**

_[The text in Italic format are the thoughts/feelings of the characters, flash-backs or **certain actions (also in bold)**.]_

Enjoy!

* * *

**~BTA Part 3: Canyon's Trial~**

Chapter 1 — Prologue

It has been two weeks after the Legendary 12 had returned to their world from Spira, bringing Floppity back. She had been doing better, as she soon joined the rest of the Legendary 12 in adjusting to their newfound Legendary strengths. At the same time, they wanted to find a way so that all of the Bean Titans could discover and hone their hidden powers. It would take a while, but it is necessary just in case a problem should arise when the Legendary 12 are not there to deal with it.

Over this time, Canyon had felt that he needed to know something important—something that had happened in his past, before he joined the Titans. Remembering that he had not seen his parents in a long time, Canyon thought that it was time to see them again, to talk about his concern. It was more of a painful vibe, attacking his mind, worsening at every living breath of life.

/-/

I know, kinda short...

I'm open for your thoughts about what I am creating whenever you have them.


	2. The Revelation

Chapter 2 — The Revelation

Canyon left Titans Tower for a while, to see how his parents were doing at the Grand Canyon. It has been over fifteen years since he had last seen them. He remembered that his father became the new cougar pack leader of the valley. However, it is not just that Canyon needed to get reacquainted with them; he wanted to know about the times of his early past, and what had happened during those times.

Arriving at the national park's skywalk, Canyon walked to the edge, jumped over the outer rail, and dove off of the skywalk. The people around the skywalk were shocked, thinking that he was committing suicide. However, on the way down, Canyon conjured his bolt-board from his own electricity and sky-surfed to his old home.

On the way there, he saw Sweet standing atop a rocky pillar. Canyon approached him.

"Sweet? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Canyon!" Sweet noticed, as the cougar was in front of him. "Well... I know it's risky, but I figured that if I scout out random areas on Earth, I might be able to find out just where the Acolytes are hiding."

Canyon whistled to a high pitch. "That **is** risky... but why?"

"I remember the big battle several weeks ago, before I got my Legendary power. I went to Angel Island after you guys had abandoned me... and don't worry, I forgive you guys for that. Anyway, on the island, I found the last eight members of Titans X unable to do anything except speak. When I looked up, I saw a dog in white robes who told me that the rest of Titans X were dead."

"How's Titans X doing? Well, the eight of them..." Canyon interrupted.

"Still healing from that battle; don't sweat it, they're almost back to 100%. I had a talk with Frisbee yesterday, and asked him about what had happened in the battle. He told me that the dog in white robes, along with about thirty other beings in the same dress, belonged to the Acolytes—the group who killed most of Titans X. That's why I'm scouting—to search for these all-powerful punks. It won't be soon, but they must be brought to justice." Sweet tightened his fist.

"Easy, Sweet..." Canyon said to him. "Well, you won't find them here. Think about it... Wrinkle's base is in the next state; the Acolytes can't be that close to him."

"I suppose you're right." Sweet admitted, before changing his itenerary. "So, what are you here for?"

"I need to see my parents."

"All right, I'll come with you then. I'm not gonna get anywhere here."

"All right."

Sweet got on Canyon's board, and they both moved on to Canyon's destination.

* * *

Getting there, Canyon saw the cougar pack in the valley that he once lived in, but there were only a few in the pack. Canyon had expected many members in the pack; something did not feel right to him. He led Sweet into the Elders' Den, where the leader of the pack would be. Inside, the leader did not look like Canyon's father.

"Excuse me... are you the elder of this pack?" Canyon asked the elder.

"Yes." he answered.

Canyon kneeled down. "I'm Canyon, sir... I don't know if you recall of the name."

The elder stood, telling Canyon to rise. "Oh, but I do. Your elder before your father gave you your name because you survived a wild cougar attack and a massive lightning bolt. I also believe that the bolt gave you special powers, am I correct?"

Canyon lit sparks on his fingers, surprised that the elder knew him. "Yeah..."

The elder seemed omniscient—he could sense the troubles on Canyon's mind. "I am actually glad that you have come here. Our pack is small now because a wrinkly dog led an assault against us, and we were hopeless against him."

Sweet was alerted. "Wrinkle..." he muttered.

"Do you know him?" the elder asked.

"Yes. He's the Bean Titans' worst enemy, along with his team of delinquents."

"Ah, I see... the Bean Titans. Canyon..." the elder called to him, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Canyon.

"What's this?" Canyon questioned curiously.

"It's the will of your father. I am sorry to tell you this... but your parents were killed under the hands of Wrinkle."

Canyon's heart sank, hearing that his parents were now dead, all because of Sweet's nemesis. _"Why would he do that?"_ Canyon wondered, knowing that the entire cougar pack was completely innocent.

"Within the text," the elder continued, "you'll find out about things that you had never even thought to be true... things that you have never known about."

"Isn't that what you've come to know Canyon?" Sweet asked, but there was no answer. Sweet called his name again, "Canyon...?"

"You're right about one thing, Sweet... our enemies must be brought down." Canyon sighs. "I'll read this when I get back to the Tower."

"All right."

Sweet and Canyon turn to leave.

"Thank you for visiting." the elder spoke.

* * *

Arriving at Titans Tower, Canyon went into his room to read what his father wrote down before dying. Fancy was not in the room, so he was free to read it on his own. As he skimmed down the page, Canyon had found the last section of the will, and it was the section that was a shock to him. It read: **_"Son, I wish that your mother and I could have told you about this earlier... but we did not want you to worry about the fiendish cougar that lives inside you. Yes... not long after you were born, a black and ghastly cougar that exuded evil-colored lights infused itself within you. We had thought that you were killed, even after the lightning bolt hit you. Nevertheless, we do not know if that apparition still lives inside of you, but if it does... promise me that you will overcome it. And—"_** Nothing was written after that. It was probably the point where Wrinkle had killed Canyon's father.

Canyon knew now that he was like Mystic; he had another being living inside of him, waiting for its chance to strike. Now, it was only a matter of fighting it.

/-/

Chapter 3 next...


	3. Ferocity

Chapter 3 — Ferocity

After reading his father's last words, Canyon went and found Mystic.

"Mystic!" he called for her.

She looked to him. "Yes?"

"Quick question... the Phoenix—**your** Phoenix, how do you keep it on lockdown?"

"I train... but the truth is that I'm constantly fighting it. I can never be too sure that the Phoenix has called it quits on trying to destroy me."

Canyon paused for a moment, thinking on his crisis. "What if I told you that there was something like the Phoenix... but in me?"

"I would laugh, but you don't have a bad spirit or anything."

"Oh yeah? Read this." Canyon hands her the will of his father. After reading the page, Mystic stopped the joke.

"You can't be serious..." Mystic murmured in shock.

"I am. What do I do?"

"Go to the Danger Room, stat."

"What?" he questioned.

"Just go!"

Canyon rushes off, while Mystic uses her telepathy to tell the rest of the Legendary 12 meet her at the Danger Room.

* * *

Once they were all gathered, Mystic explained about Canyon's problem that could grow into a disaster.

"What do you propose we do?" Dotty asked Mystic.

"Run Simulation C.H.A.O.S." she replied, before hearing much of the group gasp at the mention of the program. The simulation was made in which the participating Titans would have to face and survive an unlimited amount of Wrinkle replicas that have the destructive, apocalyptic power that they had actually experienced in the big battle, weeks ago. Dotty used the Trace (memory) program to find the video it made when the Bean Titans fought in San Francisco and found a way to "trace and scan" Wrinkle's power before Sweet showed up.

"Fine," Sweet answered, "but on one condition: we all help Canyon. C.H.A.O.S. is going to need serious focus... and when and if the power within him wakes up, we need to look and see just what we're dealing with. Besides, the 12 of us are really the only ones who can handle this simulation; plus, it's easier because we all have Legendary Power."

Canyon walked to the door that led to the elevator to go down into the training chamber. "Guys, if I'm still conscious while the spirit within me is trying to fight its way out, leave the chamber and leave it to me."

It was the most unlikely thing for Canyon to say; his team was shocked to hear it.

"But—what if you lose your control?" Fancy asked, in worry of Canyon's safety.

"I'll be fine, Fancy."

The twelve of them entered the chamber and began the simulation. Immediately, five replicas of Wrinkle attacked. Then, once the twelve of them defeated them, the number of replicas spawned doubled. Ten Wrinkles spawned, then twenty, and forty. At this point, Canyon felt like half of his mind went blank, so he collasped in mid-battle.

Witnessing, Fancy stopped fighting to tend to him. She tried to call for him a few times, but there was no answer. It was until Fancy felt Canyon's body suddenly jerk as if he felt a giant heartbeat. Fancy then looked at Canyon to see him with full, glowing red eyes. Canyon also emitted a strong energy force that pushed Fancy against the chamber's wall. Seeing this, the rest of the Legendary 12 and the Wrinkle replicas turned to Canyon. He was now black-skinned, with many raging static sparks around him that were crimson, gold and purple.

_"That must be it..."_ Mystic presumed.

Sweet walked a little closer to what may be taking over Canyon. "Who or what are you?" he asked.

"Levinctinus: cougar spirit of malice." it answered in a dark voice.

"Why are you inside of Canyon?"

"None of your business!" it backtalked, emitting many bolts of lightning around the Danger Room. "I'm in control now!"

Mac was heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Mystic yelled.

"Canyon said to leave Levinctinus to him... you should honor his request." Mac stated. The other ten went to follow Mac, but when Mystic, Fancy and Spunky looked back, it felt like Canyon did not exist anymore; they wanted to bring them back. They stayed in the chamber.

"Hey, get out of there!" Sweet said to the three of them from the intercom.

Mystic was about to turn back, until Spunky stopped her by the shoulder. "Ignore him; we can't let Canyon lose himself to this guy." Spunky said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Mystic asked him.

"Maybe... the same thing that Aurora did to save you back when we were young could work now—minus the kiss."

"Let's just do something!" Fancy cried, rushing in to bring Canyon back. The other two followed. Their attempts failed when Levinctinus unleashed a great shockwave upon them.

"Pitiful..." the apparition murmured, walking towards Fancy's body. Mystic and Spunky tried to stop him, but they were knocked down by Levinctinus's static that raged around him. Getting to Fancy, he lifted her up by her white crop top shirt. "Just pitiful..."

On impluse, Fancy yelled out and used a trap—the _**Lithium Capsule**_—on Levinctinus. She paralyzed him with her own static shock, while creating a circle of blue lightning around and underneath him. When she closed her eyes, the circle swallowed Levinctinus up in a surging current of blue electricity. After this, he still held on to her, but could not act from paralysis.

"Damn you..." he muttered.

"I'm not done yet..." Fancy said, charging a ball of electrity in her right hand. It was a Chidori, in which she used to hit Levinctinus on the head, without plunging the orb through. In reaction to this, Canyon's body returned back to its original state, except for the burns from battle. He released Fancy and stood, dazed.

"Fancy... I'm sorry. I couldn't—" Canyon was interrupted when he saw her tears.

"Don't make me do that again, Canyon... please." She kneeled down and hugged him by the legs. He felt her pain.

* * *

Soon, everything was back to normal again, but Canyon still stood in the middle of the Danger Room's training chamber. Dotty went down to check on him, after finishing repairs.

"Canyon?" Hello...?" she said to him. He did not answer, as he was still in a trance after the crisis that had happened moments ago. _"It's like he doesn't even know I'm here..."_ Dotty wondered.

What she did not know was that Canyon was really searching through his own mind, trying to find Levinctinus to lay down some ground rules with him. He had no luck, but when he thought about Mystic and what she did about the Phoenix, it was clear to him then. He came back to reality.

"Dotty... whatever measures you took with Mystic and the Phoenix, I'm gonna need them for Levinctinus." Canyon said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's bad enough that you guys are worried about me, but if the rest of the Titans were, I wouldn't know what to do. Especially with Fancy and my son... Levinctinus is not gonna steal, sabotage, and at the worst, kill my family. So like I said before, leave him to me."

Dotty had never heard Canyon sound so determined; this was a real obstacle to him. Because of this, Dotty went back into the control center and let Canyon begin to strengthen his control over the evil spirit within him.

/-/

Chapter 4 may be the best chapter in this story.

Please review!


	4. Contradictions

Chapter 4 — Contradictions

Over three days, Mystic had been watching Canyon fight to gain control over the powerful Levinctinus. She was mainly amazed about what he thought was at stake. Canyon thought not only of himself, but also of his own family and the Bean Titans as a whole—not to mention the promise he had to his father. It reminded Mystic about her parents in a way.

She remembered the purple crystal ball that Sweet's godparents gave her years ago. She used the power of her mind to find that she could picture past and current events. Mystic played around with it, until she viewed Downtown Houston at the current time. She saw Wrinkle and his entire syndicate entering the urban city; she also saw that Wrinkle had a black "crystal ball" in his hand. Mystic alerted the rest of the Bean Titans about this. Within moments, all of the Bean Titans were in attendance.

"Why does he have a crystal ball?" Mystic asked.

"I don't know, but it's not good, whatever it is." Sweet theorized. "Titans, myself and the rest of the Legendary 12 will handle Wrinkle and stop him from whatever he has planned. You all need to standby until one of us say otherwise. Is that understood?"

The mass of heroes replied, "Yes, sir." Afterwards, the Legendary 12 boarded the B-Jet and flew off for Downtown.

Soon enough, Bongo grew a little worried. This was a weird thing because Bongo had built up a tough and mean attitude over the past year. It is because of this that his brother, Slowpoke, stopped being cocky and started being more mature. Nevertheless, Bongo, Slowpoke, Congo and Cheeks were all concerned about the Legendary 12. They sought out their last brother, Mooch, who had received his Driver's License last week; and unlike his brothers, he had confidence in the twelve heroes.

"Mooch, we have to follow them." Slowpoke said to him.

"Didn't you hear dad? He told us to stay here until one of them calls any of us." Mooch replied, being obedient.

"Mooch, don't you know that there's always a chance that they might die fighting against Wrinkle?" Bongo asked him.

Mooch then attempted to hit Bongo, but his arm was blocked by him, who had an unchanging and demanding face. "Don't even think that that'll happen!" Mooch advised Bongo.

"Mooch... even heroes can die—get that through your head." Bongo responded. "It won't be soon, I know... but we can't just let it happen. That's why you can't be so static all the time. Trust me, it never hurts to bend the rules a little."

Mooch took a moment to think, before lowering his arm. "Come on, let's get in the car." he finally said. The five of them made for the garage and hurried to catch up with the Legendary 12.

* * *

Over the center of the city, the Legendary 12 exited the B-Jet and kept it above the city on auto-pilot. Mac teleported them to where their adversaries were, just below them.

"Wrinkle." Sweet muttered.

The pit bull scoffed. "You guys again?" he said.

"Yeah... what are you up to this time?"

Wrinkle chuckled. "You know the Acolytes, don't you?" The Legendary 12 answered "yes". "Well, they've made a deal with us... and a good one at that. They would grant us with what they call 'practical immortality', as long as they are the big dogs. In other words, when the clock strikes six... we will be too strong to be destroyed, for you will be unable to kill us from any of your attacks."

_"Oh no..."_ Dotty thought.

Wrinkle held up the black crystal ball. "And this will do it all for us!"

"No it won't!" Sweet shouted, firing his optical laser at the object. Suddenly, a forcefield appeared around it. _"What?"_

"Oh yeah... I forgot to mention this—it's indestructible... unlike your B-Jet! Galick Gun!" Wrinkle fired his blast at the aircraft.

"No!" Fancy shrieked.

Dotty smirked. "Not to worry, Wrinkle..." she said, as a forcefield appeared around the jet as well, "I came prepared."

Wrinkle showed a creepy smile. "No matter... you have no chance in hell against us! Attack!"

This battle here is a great struggle against time, as the Legendary 12 had to defeat Wrinkle and his entire gang before 6:00 PM, the time when they would supposedly become immortal. Many battles and skirmishes had taken place throughout the urban city. Reacting to this as a "natural disaster", the citizens of the city evacuted the area in a frenzy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mac had eventually come face to face with Reptilius for the first time.

_"His power... it almost shatters mine..."_ Mac sensed.

"I have been waiting for this... the chance to face you, Mac. Don't hold back." Reptilius said.

"As if I ever do!" Mac yelled back, activating his Byakugan and utilizing the Eight Trigrams to prepare his 64 Palms combo. On the last hit, he sent Reptilius into a nearby building. _"He should be weakened now..."_ Mac thought. Reptilius used a Flash Step to instantly appear behind Mac. When Mac turned around, Reptilius had shown no sign of weakness.

"I'll have you know, Mac, that I am enfused with three other beings and their total strength... in other words, that move only took about 10% out of me. You have a long way to go, but with so little time!" Reptilius began to pummel down Mac hard. Even if Mac had tried to warp around, Reptilius was just about always aware of where Mac would appear.

Mac found a chance to stop and think. He created a clone of himself to fight Reptilius, while he charged up nearly all of his energy for his Final Flash. After Reptilius had taken out the clone, he sensed that Mac was firing his great blast. With little time to react, Reptilius had braced himself for the attack, as it connected, creating a cloud of smoke around him. Mac was exhausted from using the blast, hoping that he got the job done. But when the cloud cleared up, Reptilius was still alive, with an oval-shaped scar on his chest. The Final Flash had taken about 25% out of Reptilius.

Mystic and Kuku came to aide Mac.

"That's it..." Reptilius growled, "no more mercy!" He powered up and gave a stare at the three of them, with his now lime green eyes. He rendered all three of them unconscious just by the glare he gave them. It was his Serum Gaze—which worked just like Frisbee's Mind Splitter technique; the only difference was that Reptilius sent a 'reaper toxin', which can greatly affect or shutdown (at the worst) the mind(s) of his opponent(s).

When Reptilius was done with them, he was ambushed by Canyon, who attempted to hit him with a Thunder Kick. Reptilius blocked his attack, grabbed his leg and threw him like slingshot towards the ground below. Then, when Canyon had hit the ground, Reptilius used a Flash Step to warp in front of Canyon and then hit him with a Poison Blast, sending Canyon to hit a building behind him.

Reptilius then began to walk slowly toward Canyon, for the finish. "At this rate, I could've single-handedly taken all twelve of you down myself... but I'll settle for four. You're next, Canyon..."

Canyon could not move because he was half-conscious. It was until all of his focus took him into his own mind, sending him to come face-to-face with Levinctinus again.

"Pathetic..." the cougar spirit called Canyon, with his arms crossed. Levinctinus then condensed into black smoke, in an attempt to take over again. Suddenly, Canyon emitted strong bursts of electricity to send the spirit back into his previous form.

"Take...it... back." Canyon growled.

"You're about to die... you know that, right?" Levinctinus told him.

"So will you." Canyon answered, causing a pause between the conversation. "Listen, you chose to use me as a host... which also means that your will is my will; if I die, you're comin' with me. However, I have a deal for you: if you are willing to actually cooperate with me and give me your strength, then we both may have hope. Oh, and one more thing... it's not an option, because I'M in control now. In other words, I'm not asking you to do this... I'm **ordering** you to."

Levinctinus knew that he had a point, despite the sudden backbone that Canyon had grown against him. Levinctinus then walked up and faded into Canyon. "All right, have it your way. I will let you be in full control, but on one condition... do not die."

Reptilius was about to strike with his Poison Claw, but Canyon was thrown back into reality just in time to block it.

"You still have some fight in you, don't you?" Reptilus questioned.

Canyon instantly glared at his opponent. "Plenty!" he answered, using his own power to separate himself from Reptilius.

_"His power... it's different now."_ Reptilius wondered. He was right. Canyon had exhibited a power that is slightly greater than that of the Legendary caliber; truly, it was more of a fully-powered version of the top caliber of skill. This was Canyon's Primal Mode (Ascended Legendary). In this form, his power was not the only thing that changed. He grew four fangs in his teeth and his whiskers grew out, with static electricity rushing through them.

Canyon then put out his hands, so that both of his palms were aimed at Reptilius and one of them overlapped the other. He then channeled most of his energy. "I saw what happened when Mac used his Final Flash..." Canyon began, "but if you **really** want to test your strength, stay right there."

"Fine... but I still doubt that you'll beat me." Reptilius replied, taking him up on his challenge.

Canyon charged up a large, intense ball of lightning. "Now! Ark Blast!" Canyon yelled, unleashing a great current of surging golden lightning upon Reptilius.

"What's this...?" Reptilus uttered in shock, trying to hold off the blast. Unfortunately, it was too strong for him to hold... it swallowed him up and sent him far outside of the entire city. Reptilius was defeated, but not killed.

As reciprocal action, Canyon fainted because of the fact that it was his first experience grasping that kind of power. He and just about everyone else were down and out, except for Sweet, who had struggled to fight Wrinkle in an effort to stop his immortality plan. When the clock struck six, a weird breakthrough had occured when everyone had been fully revitalized. Sweet witnessed this, but saw Wrinkle (and his allies) in a different state—glowing red and was magnetically attracted to the now floating black crystal ball. It then suddenly broke, causing Wrinkle's group to stop glowing and slowly descend to the ground below.

The Legendary 12 gathered in.

"What's happened to them...?" Floppity questioned, in doubt of any good outcome.

"Weren't you listening? We are immortal now; there was nothing you could do about it." Wrinkle said, powering up. "Galick Gun!" He fires the blast.

"No you don't...!" Fleece said, casting Reflect in front of the Legendary 12 to send the blast back towards him.

"Master Wrinkle!" called various members of his team.

Suddenly, a being wearing an Acolyte's white robes appeared in front of Wrinkle and kept the blast in place using only a finger. It was Shockmutt again.

"Well done, Wrinkle..." she said, "the trap is now set... and it's now time to snap it." She expanded her whole hand and fired a Cero against the Galick Gun, doubling its power as it moved back towards the Legendary 12.

"Quick, everyone! Our strongest attacks!" Sweet quickly commanded, signaling the twelve heroes to go all-out and use their Legendary Blast once again. They had barely managed to keep the Cero at bay; it was **that** powerful. If Canyon had not gained his Primal Mode, the Legendary 12 would have been finished.

Shockmutt grinned, feeling the disruption that pushed her Cero back. "Sorry to break this to you... but it looks like I'm gonna have to make an adjustment." Shockmutt powered up beyond the limits of all in attendance. "Good luck with this one... Shiden Ray Cero!" This was a purple-colored energy blast imbued with lightning, plus, it was twice as powerful as her original Cero was. This blast obliterated the Legendary 12... but miraculously, they were very lucky they were not dead. "It is done." Shockmutt said, before leaving the scene.

Mooch's car pulled up at the battle site, and Sweet's sons stepped out and saw what had happened with the Legendary 12.

"No! What did you do to them?" Slowpoke shrieked.

"I shouldn't have to answer that for you." Wrinkle replied. He then rallied his group together, preparing to leave.

"Wrinkle..." Mooch growled.

"What do you want?"

"You're not getting away with this." Congo said.

"Oh please, just use all the Phoenix Downs you want on them! They probably won't work."

"The only one that's gonna need a Phoenix Down is you, Wrinkle." Bongo retaliated.

Wrinkle chuckled. "Haven't you heard? I'm immortal—we're **all **immortal; you can't kill us! ...Very well, if that's the way you want it, I'll make things slightly fair on you five." He turned to his syndicate. "I'll fight them myself; you all can go back to base."

They followed his orders and left.

"You're over your head!" Cheeks told Wrinkle.

"On the contrary, as weak as you five are, you don't have a chance."

"Just because we aren't the Legendary 12, doesn't mean that we're pushovers." Mooch stated.

Wrinkle scoffed. "Well then, let's see you prove it!"

Wrinkle started the fight, firing ten energy (Ki) blasts at the five of them in one second. They evaded them, but began to get pounded one-by-one by Wrinkle, who used many Flash Steps to get to them. The fight was easy for Wrinkle because Mooch was the only one with a real power; the rest of them could only physically fight DBZ-style. However, the training that Mooch had been in had paid off because he was somewhat able to fight toe-to-toe with Wrinkle. But it was until Wrinkle began to charge up his Galick Gun. Mooch's arms were exhausted from blocking Wrinkle's other powerful energy blasts. Wrinkle turned his aim to Mooch's brothers, who were all in a pile near Mooch, open to the Galick Gun's force.

"It's over!" Wrinkle proclaimed, firing his blast at Mooch's brothers.

"No!" Mooch shouted, trying to run to save them.

Luckily, Sweet had awakened at the last second and within the blink of an eye, he held Wrinkle's blast in place, protecting his sons. He began to slowly push it away. Mooch ran up to his father, as his brothers stood behind Sweet.

"Listen..." Sweet told his sons, "I want one of you, if not all of you, to use that blast wave I taught you... the bright blue one. Wrinkle's Galick Gun is weak right now, and that attack is powerful enough to break through it."

"You mean... you want us to use it against you?" Congo questioned with growing concern.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"How can you be sure about that?" Mooch interrogated. "What if you—"

"Not another word, Mooch." Bongo interrupted. "Remember what I said earlier? Time is running out, and I don't intend on wasting any more at this point... so allow me." Bongo stepped forward, five meters behind Sweet. Bongo put the bottoms of his palms together and brought them in towards his side, before focusing all (of what is left) of his strength. "Ka... me... ha... me... HA!" Bongo yelled, performing the Kamehameha Wave against the Galick Gun.

"What in the-?" Wrinkle blurted out, upon the sight of the bright blue beam that was diminishing his own blast. It canceled out the Galick Gun, making Wrinkle have to hold the Kamehameha off for dear life.

"Hey Wrinkle...!" Sweet called him from behind. Wrinkle slowly turned around to see that Sweet was about to use his optical laser on him. What could he do about it? He was defenseless. "Endgame." Sweet uttered, shooting his laser at Wrinkle's back, causing him to lose his grip on the Kamehameha, therefore being swallowed by it. After the impact, Wrinkle was left on the ground, motionless.

"Dude... that was epic!" Slowpoke exclaimed, going to pat Bongo on the back for a good job. When he did, Bongo just fell over at the expense of just about all of his energy.

"Bongo!" Mooch said.

"It's alright..." Sweet said. "Let him rest; he's earned it."

The five of them turned around to see that Wrinkle was gone. They did not know what happened to him, and yet they were glad because the battle was over. Bongo's brothers all held him up as if he were a martyr; it was their way of representing that Bongo had really shown determination and drive.

Soon, all of the Titans in the battle boarded the B-Jet to return back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Exiting the B-Jet inside of the underground hangar, Canyon had brought Mystic over to have a talk. Mac thought it looked suspicious, so he followed them discreetly.

"Mystic, can I ask you something?" Canyon said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know it's hard to do, but haven't you ever thought about joining with the Phoenix?"

"How could that work?" Mystic asked, perplexed.

"There was no way I could've beaten Reptilius by myself, and after he had trampled over me, I was in my own mind somehow. Levinctinus was about to take over, but I stopped him, telling him my theory about life and death: if I were to die, so would he. It was inevitable that he had to join with me, in order for him to live... and I think it's the same concept with you and the Phoenix."

Mystic understood, but was a bit worried. "Umm... just so you know, the Phoenix hears every conversation that I'm in."

Suddenly, the shining entity seeped out of Mystic and faced her and Canyon. "As unfair as that concept is, Canyon, I agree whole-heartedly." the Phoenix said.

"What?" Mystic asked her, in unbelief.

"I believe I was clear on what I said. In my case, I can no longer reincarnate myself in someone's body; you're my last lifeline, Mystic. The same goes for my relative, Nirvana."

"Nirvana? Isn't that more of a state of mind?" Mystic asked.

"I speak of the spirit, not the concept. She lives in Mac."

_"Me?"_ Mac thought, before teleporting in front of the Phoenix. "What do you mean?"

"See for yourself."

A winged golden spirit emerged from Mac and floated next to the Phoenix. Nirvana took the shape of a cardinal.

"How did you get into me?" Mac asked. Nirvana turned to the Phoenix and told her something in a different whisper-like tongue.

"She said it was when you finally let go of your past, before you and the rest of the Legendary 12 entered Spira." the Phoenix said.

"Oh."

"She also understands what Canyon has said."

"So when are you two gonna become one with Mystic and Mac?" Canyon asked.

The Phoenix and Nirvana turned in to have a short conference about it. "We think that we should do that, but only when the time is critical-in other words, we will join together the next time there is a big battle." the Phoenix said on behalf of herself and Nirvana.

"I suppose that would be fair." Mac said. Both spirits then re-entered Mac and Mystic. After that, the two of them followed Canyon into the Tower to catch up with the other Titans.

When they had passed by the Healing Room in the Facility, they saw the rest of the Legendary 12 and Scorch, looking over Ears, Durango, Mina, Tina and Thunderbolt. The three of them entered the room.

"What happened to them?" Mystic asked, seeing the few Titans with battle scars and bruises.

"This whole thing was a distraction..." Sweet murmured, looking down in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Canyon asked.

"I'll explain it again." Scorch said, having already told others. "While the twelve of you were out fighting Wrinkle's gang, I was told that the monkey boys (Sweet's sons, with the exception of Slowpoke, who is a sloth) had left the Tower to follow you. Before I could do anything about it, two Acolytes suddenly broke into the Tower, killed Waddle and Mira, but spared their son. Then they stole Durango and Tina and flew due west. Mina, Thunderbolt, Ears and Chocolate followed me to save them. It was a long flight, as they led us to Mt. Everest in Asia. We tried fighting them, but you know those Acolytes... they're too strong for our own good. I got bashed up and thrown against the mountain at one time; I was knocked out cold. When I woke up, I found myself in this strange cave... there were ten doors there and a pedestal for a sword. I wanted to see what it was, until I sensed that Thunderbolt was barely holding out against the two Acolytes. When I got out of the cave, I saw that Chocolate had turned against us; she was standing beside Reptilius with an evil smirk on her face. All of the other Titans, including Durango and Tina, were in a pile, open to one of the Acolytes' attacks (a Cero). I couldn't let him kill them, and that was when I found this hidden strength in me. I quickly stepped in and threw off his attack with my arm. They all then looked at me, before retreating without warning. I was left to transport the five of them back here. And here we are..."

"Damn those Acolytes..." Sweet muttered.

"For everyone's sake, we have to steer clear of them." Mac proposed. "We know that they're all too strong for us, but we don't know what they're after and why they attack so randomly."

"They must be after Durango and Tina—they had to have stole them for some reason." Scorch theorized.

"We can't be too sure of that; we'll have to play it safe for now." Mystic said. "The Acolytes are too formidable, and Wrinkle's gang is immortal... what **can **we do at this point?"

"What we always do... rise after we fall, and overcome our obstacles." Dotty said.

Sweet looked up, with his "leader" face on. "And however much time it'll take for that to happen, it'll be worth it. Titans, let's get to work."

I~~~**~~~I

And that's it for Part 3. There are many more to come, in time.

I welcome your thoughts about my creations.


End file.
